


When We Cross That Bridge

by patch4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patch4/pseuds/patch4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a problem. He's in love with his best friend. His very straight best friend....or so he thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Diplomats Son by Vampire Weekend. I tried to incooperate as much of the song as I could.

“Have you seen Dean Winchester?” Castiel inquired to a girl he’d never met before. His eyes continued to wander and search the crowd of sweaty bodies. She shook her head and looked as if she wanted to say something, but instead she slapped her hand to her mouth and dashed towards the washroom. She didn’t make it in time. He frowned and kept searching for Dean. Maneuvering through the crowd it smelt like sweat, sex, and alcohol. He couldn’t even remember how Dean convinced him to go to this party in the first place. He hated college parties. But he knew how Dean got, he needed to make sure he wasn’t overdosing on drugs or drowning in his own vomit.

Castiel finally found Dean. He was positioned on an ugly brown couch, with a beer in his left hand and holding a girl in his right. They were making out sloppily and for Cas they were getting a bit too friendly. He took a deep breath and walked towards his drunken friend.

“Dean.” He puffed out his chest.  
Dean stopped kissing the girl on his arm and squinted in Castiels direction. His eyes widened, “Cas! Where have you been I’ve been lookin' everywhere for you.” Dean took another swig of his beer.

“Yeah…I can tell.” Cas glared at the girl who was still leeched onto Dean.  
Dean smirked. “Cas, this is Lisa. She was in our Mathematics class last year-member?”

He never understood what Dean saw in these girls who just threw themselves at him…or girls in general for that matter.  
“Sorry Lisa I’m gonna have to take this guy from you. We gotta leave.” Clearly wanting to be left alone with him, Lisa looked expectantly towards Dean. To her disappointment, he shot up from the couch. “Yeah sorry Lisa gotta go. Uh, I’ll call you.” He nodded at her while adding a wink. He took about two and a half steps before stumbling over his own feet. Castiel grabbed his friend instinctively.

“Let’s get you home, Dean.”

“Okkie Cassie.” Cas rolled his eyes.

Cas could hear a soft snore coming from the backseat of his blue Buick Skylark. Humming Graceland silently to himself he glanced at Dean through the rear view mirror. He can’t remember the exact moment he fell in love with his best friend, but it happened and it’s killing him. 

Trying to help Dean walk, he puts his arm around his neck. With no help from him, Cas got Dean through his door and into his room.

“Cas,” Dean murmurs. “Is my dad home?” There are hints of panic in his voice.

“No, he’s still out I guess. But quiet down your brothers only down the hall.”

“Good, good.” Dean calms down and lays down in his bed. “Thanks for helping me out Cas.”

“What are friends for?” Cas smirks and lays a blanket on the floor.

“No I mean it Cas… Sometimes I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He turned so that his back was no longer facing Castiel. He starred at his friend, it was dark but he could still see the outline of his face, and he could imagine his serene eyes perfectly.

“Don’t mention it, man.” Cas wished he could kiss him. He desperately wanted too. But for now being friends was the best thing he could have wished for. “Thanks for letting me sleep here.”

“S’cool man. G’night Cas, dream of the stars.” Dean softly chuckles.  


“Goodnight, Dean.”


	2. Could I Ever Forgive Myself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes if you don't do something you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Castiel does not like regretting things.

“Okay Sammy, you know the drill if any of those older punks try somthin’ with you, you just tell em’ I’ll come knockin’ on their door if they lay one finger on you. You got it?” Dean hated imagining anything happening to his brother it made him sick to his stomach.

“Yeah Dean, I’ll be sure to do that.” Sam replied. He knew his brother meant well but he wasn’t going to let any of those jocks at school think he couldn’t hold his own.

“Seriously Sam, I’m not joking.”

“I am, see you after school Dean.” And without another word Sam jumped out of the 67’ Impala and walked towards the entrance of the school. Our last year at Pontiac High, Dean thought to himself, lets’ make this a good one.

As Dean walked through the school hallway he kept his head held high. Nodding and winking at the few he made eye contact with. He’ll admit he was a bit popular, but he didn’t have many friends at school. (Most of them had started their first year of college.) Everyone just wanted to use him for something, most likely because his father was the Diplomat of Illinois or because of his amazing pecks. He liked to think it was because of the second one. He did have one best friend though, Castiel Novak.

Dean skipped the majority of the day, except astronomy class which was last period. He leaned his right side against the door frame as he waited for his friend to leave the classroom. Cas was always the last one out because he liked to ask the teacher questions they couldn’t cover in class. Dean watched as Castiel lit up with enthusiasm as he told the teacher his theories and thoughts. Whatta dork, Dean laughed to himself. Cas finally came out of the class he was biting his lip and his cheeks were bright red. 

“Woah, you look like you just watched lesbian porn for the first time.” Dean teased.

Cas rolled his eyes. “The new astronomy teacher Mr. Singer said he has some books on astronomy he is willing to lend to me.” 

“Isn’t that cute.” Dean gently elbowed Cas in the ribs. “You wanna come over today?” He hoped his friend would say yes. They had barely spent any time together these past few weeks. It was almost like Cas was ignoring him and he couldn’t stand it. 

“Uh-“ Castiel was interrupted by a pair of arms that wrapped around him and Deans’ necks. 

“Hey guys, you ready for this year?” A devilish voice asked.

“Oh, hey Zachariah.” Dean unhooked his arm from around his neck. Cas’ back stiffened to the sound of Zachariahs’ name.

“Hey Cas, how you been?” Zachariah sadistically asked.

“Been fine, you?” He said through his teeth. 

“You know, I’ve been feeling great. This year is going to be a hell of a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be.” He smiled and looked at Castiel. They starred at each other for an unreasonable amount of time. Finally, Zachariah broke the stare, “Well, have a wonderful rest of the day.” 

Dean watched as Cas took a deep breath in and exhaled. His face looked flushed like he’d seen a ghost. “Cas, you okay? You look like you’re going to be sick.” Dean gripped his hand on Cas’ shoulder. Cas looked around the hallway, is it just me or is everyone starring at us? He shrugged Deans hand off his shoulder. 

“I’ll meet you at your place.” He said low so that only Dean could hear him. 

He arrived at the Winchester estate shortly after Dean had. The door was unlocked, Dean usually leaves it that way when he knows Cas is coming over. He always loved Deans home. The walls were painted light colours of beige and were framed with drapes of white. Family portraits hung down the hallway, it was very homely. Dean would disagree though. As Cas walked up the stairs he realized the house was quiet. Did Dean not hear him come in? He walked to the end of the second floor hallway where Deans room was located, abruptly he opened the door, only to find Dean anxiously pulling his hand out of his pants while quickly throwing a magazine into his backpack. 

“Shit, Dean- fuck I’m sorry man.” Cas felt stupid for not calling up to Dean when he entered the house.

“Haha… it’s totally cool man-uh…just…uh give me a second…would ya?” He smirked, and quickly walked towards the hallway washroom. 

That wasn’t awkward… Castiel walked over to Deans bed and sat on the edge. He looked over at the magazine sticking out of the black backpack at the corner of the bed. What’s Dean using these days? He absent-mindedly reached for the magazine. Castiels’ mouth gapped as he turned the cover. Dean was fucking jerking off to a gay porn magazine. Did this mean….no Dean couldn’t have been….gay could he? This was Dean Winchester we are talking about. He is known for his lady lovin’. Castiel heard Dean close the door from the bathroom. In one motion he threw the magazine back into the backpack and positioned himself on the other side of the room. Dean walked into the room with his hand on his forehead.

“Uh Cas… about that…sorry I knew you were coming. I shouldn’t-.” He was never good at apologizing. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it…haha lets just forget about it?” Cas started to look at Dean. Like really looked at him. Dean…swinging both ways? There was only one way to find out for sure. “Hey man- here how about this, how about you make it up to me by getting out some booze?” 

Dean grinned. “Now you’re talkin!” 

A few bottles of John Winchesters brandy later, Dean and Cas were a pretty much drunk. Cas a little more so then Dean. They decided to drive out to their favourite place in Pontiac, a bridge the spanned the river. There was a view of the stars and everything about it was perfect. It's not right but it's now or never and if I wait could I ever forgive myself? Castiel bite his lip.

“Hey Dean.” His heart started to beat faster. 

“Yeah, Cas?” He licked his lips to the sound of Cas’ name. He loved the shape of Deans lips, he also loved the colour of his eyes. Those deep green eyes. Deans eyes were his best feature. The one thing that can tell you everything about a person is in their eyes. You can see them. If they’re hurting, if they’re happy. Windows to the soul as some say. Dean’s eyes were always happy when they were together. 

“If I try something- promise not to freak out?” Dean sat up from car seat. 

“Okay man, whatever?” Cas turned, so that his entire body was facing Deans. His breathing started to pick up. He didn't do anything he just starred at Dean, reading him. 

“Dude, what?” He started to inch closer. “Whoa what are you-“ 

“Dean shut the hell up.” Dean closed his mouth. At this point he was so close, Dean could smell the alcohol from his breath. He smelt like his cologne it smelt musky which Dean liked a lot. What is happening… why am I letting this happen? Castiel made sure not to place his hands anywhere near Deans body, this was a test. He didn’t want to creep Dean out and if it went wrong they could both blame it on the liquor. 

He tilted his head, slowly inching closer and closer. The sound of his hear was ringing in his ears.

“C’mon, do it.” Dean was staring at Cas, almost taunting him to do it. 

Cas finally placed his lips on Dean. They were full and soft and –holy shit I’m kissing Dean hol- . Dean shifted his head but only to make their mouths press harder together. Cas let out a small whimper. His heart was beating fast, this is Dean, he was kissing Dean. 

Cas released himself from the kiss to see his reaction. Deans’ eyes still close and lips slightly puckered. 

“I didn’t know you swung both ways, Dean.” 

Dean slowly opened his eyes and grinned. But he didn't answer, he just gently grabbed Castiels hair and pulled him in closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos  
> I honestly thought no one would read or like it  
> Thank you again please continue to give feedback!xx

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much ahah  
> This is my first time writing a fic so I apologize  
> I do have alot more for this story so tell me if you want more!


End file.
